In both traditional and high-tech manufacturing industries, production lines are usually used in product manufacturing in order to increase production efficiency and reduce manufacturing cost. A belt conveyor for conveying workpieces plays a very important role in the production line, because the conveyance efficiency of the belt conveyor has a large influence on the production efficiency of the whole production system.
Conventionally, rollers are devices used to move the belt conveyor. However, the conventional rollers for the belt conveyor are relatively complicated in structure to thereby increase the manufacturing cost.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a rolling device that has a simple structure compared to the conventional rollers for moving the belt conveyor.